vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Matt
The relationship between the Supernatural Hunter Jeremy Gilbert and the human Matt Donovan started in early Season One, however, didn't progress until Season Three, when Jeremy started seeing the ghost of Matt's deceased sister and his ex-girlfriend, Vicki Donovan. Their friendship overtime progressed further and in Season Four, they became best friends and eventually their relationship progressed to that of brothers. They are referred to by the fans as "Meremy" or "Jett". Early History Jeremy and Matt have known each other since childhood because their mothers were best friends, and as Matt and Jeremy's sister Elena dating before Season One began. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= The two would often talk, mostly because Jeremy was in a relationship with Matt's sister Vicki. However, the two didn't seem to be very close friends, and it seemed as though Matt only cared for Jeremy because he is Elena's younger brother. |-|Season Two= Matt helped Jeremy and Elena when Jenna was brought home from the hospital after she had her "accident" (during which Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself as a warning not to cross her.) |-|Season Three= Matt and Jeremy formed a stronger friendship in Season Three, when Jeremy started to work at the Mystic Grill where Matt was employed. Both of them smoked marijuana together at Elena's 18th birthday party, and afterward, Jeremy finally confessed to Matt that he had been seeing Vicki's ghost since he was resurrected by Bonnie. The two later tried to contact her together in Disturbing Behavior, though Jeremy did not initially tell him what she said. Slowly, they grew closer and became very good friends. They didn't see each other during Jeremy's brief move to Denver, though Matt supported Elena, Damon, and Alaric in their plan to send him away so he could live a normal life. Upon Jeremy moving back, the two began working together with the Mystic Falls Gang in their schemes to kill the Original Vampires, and they worked together to kill Finn Mikaelson. In Do Not Go Gentle, Jeremy and Matt, as the only humans in the group who could cross Esther's vampire-proof boundary spell around the school during the 1920s Decade Dance, worked together to try to stop Esther's attempt to turn Alaric into an Enhanced Original Vampire. However, Esther's magic overwhelmed them, and she forced them to point their crossbows at each other when they didn't back down; had Alaric, who had just awakened in transition, not intervened, the two would have been forced to kill each other. Afterward, believing that Alaric was dead, Matt and Jeremy consoled each other at the Mystic Grill. After successfully neutralizing Klaus in Before Sunset, Matt and Jeremy, along with Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Caroline and Elena, celebrated their win at the Gilbert House with drinks and celebration. In The Departed, Matt and Jeremy, who were both extremely concerned about Elena's safety after passing out due to a traumatic brain injury the previous night, created a plan to get her out of town that involved Matt dosing Elena's tea with sedatives and getting her out of town while Jeremy helped the Salvatores deal with Klaus and his siblings. |-|Season Four= Jeremy and Matt became closer and became best friends during Season Four. They were both kidnapped by Connor Jordan in The Five, along with April Young, and had to be rescued by Stefan, Elena, and Damon. Later, after Jeremy activated his membership into the Brotherhood of the Five, Matt offered him his assistance in training him to become a vampire hunter. When Jeremy's supernatural hunter abilities and subsequent instinct to kill vampires caused him to attack his sister Elena, a newly-created vampire, Matt moved into the Gilbert House with him in order to help keep an eye on him while Elena moved into the Salvatore Boarding House. The two later moved to the Gilbert Lake House to continue their training, with help from Damon and Klaus. In After School Special, Matt continued training Jeremy to hunt vampires at the lake house, but Klaus, believing that Jeremy needed more real-life practice, turned their pizza delivery girl into a vampire and compelled her to attack Matt, forcing Jeremy to kill her. Matt, Damon, and Jeremy were then lured to a nearby bar by Klaus to kill more vampires he had turned, but when they arrived, they found that Kol had arrived beforehand, killing many of the vampires before compelling the rest to attack them, not wanting the Mystic Falls Gang to awaken Silas for the cure. In Stand By Me, Matt came to the Gilbert House after everyone had returned from the island to get the cure, only to find Jeremy's dead body laying in his bedroom. Matt was completely distraught at the sight of his best friend dead, but Elena was in denial and insisted that the Gilbert ring would eventually bring him back to life. When it became clear that Jeremy was truly dead, and that Bonnie didn't have the power to bring Jeremy back without a heavy price, Matt said his last goodbye to Jeremy before Elena burnt down the Gilbert House with Jeremy's body inside to create an alibi. Matt was later seen sobbing in his car in grief over the loss of his dear friend. |-|Season Five= In True Lies, Matt and Jeremy were sent by Damon Salvatore to find and obtain Katherine Pierce. They found her when she was attacking a woman, who was spying for Silas, and they tie her up and drive Katherine away in order to hide her from Silas. Katherine, who had come down with a cold for the first time since she was a human in the 1490s, repeatedly bickered complained about her sickness, and managed to convince them to get her some medication at a gas station. The boys allowed her to use the bathroom, but once they were occupied, she tried to run away from them. She was spotted by a gas station worker, who was also compelled to spy for Silas, so Matt knocked him out in order to give Jeremy time to find Katherine and get them all out of there safely. They all drove into the woods and set up a campsite. Katherine was sitting by the fire, and saw a shotgun across from her. Jeremy noticed her looking at the shotgun, and tells her to not even try it. Katherine responded that she had never fired a gun in her life, as she was much more lethal when she was a vampire. Some time later, Katherine was still by the fire, trying to warm herself up as she recounted all of the terrible things she had to do in order to survive. Jeremy felt sympathy for her, so he walked over and wrapped a blanket across her shoulders, which surprised Katherine. They later heard Matt telling Jeremy to run from the woods when Silas had found him, and he grabbed Katherine and ran off with her. They ran toward the truck, where Jeremy threw her Matt's keys and instructed her to drive off without them. She hesitated and asked where he was going. When he reminded her that he needed to find Matt, she warns him to look out for himself; she tells him that the only reason why she survived for 500 years was because she only thought of herself. Jeremy them rebuked her for this and ran into the woods to help Matt. Jeremy headed back towards the woods, where he found Matt's body, he has a broken neck when Silas suddenly appears. Silas realized that the Gilbert ring kept Matt from dying, and after a moment, the two began to fight. Jeremy was a better fighter, but eventually, Silas gained the upper-hand by stabbing himself through the chest in order to stab Jeremy as well. As Jeremy collapsed onto the floor, Silas raised the hatchet to finish him off, but was interrupted when he was shot in the chest. Jeremy looked behind him to see Katherine with their shotgun in her hand, having saved his life and Matt's life as well. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Jeremy has confessed to everyone about Bonnie's death. Matt and Jeremy, along with the rest of their friends, hold a heartbreaking memorial for Bonnie. Both Jeremy and Matt are seen crying at certain points while saying their last words about Bonnie. In 500 Years of Solitude, Matt and Jeremy hear that Katherine Pierce is dying from the cure's effects on her. Jeremy and Matt attend a drinking party, which toasts to Katherine's bad times and the Mystic Falls Gang lament about the times they had thanks to Katherine. In Gone Girl, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie are forced to ally themselves with Liv Parker in order to save Elena's life. Matt and Jeremy aid Liv as they try to save Elena's life. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Jeremy and Matt (along with Elizabeth Forbes) were revealed to be the only members of the Mystic Falls Gang who could continue to live in their hometown since the Travelers cast the Magic Purification Spell. Jeremy and Matt were shown to be living together in the Lockwood Mansion, though it was clear Matt disagreed with Jeremy's self-destructive habits following Bonnie's death. In Yellow Ledbetter, Matt confronts Jeremy about hooking up with a newcomer to Mystic Falls. Jeremy dismisses Matt's concerns though and continues sleeping with the young woman, supposedly named Sarah. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Matt uses his new resources while working for Tripp Cooke to research more about "Sarah." Sarah reveals that she is only using Jeremy to get inside the Salvatore Boarding House. Matt tries to help Jeremy stay away from "Sarah" by offering her the help she needs to figure out her family origins. In I Alone, it is subtly revealed that Matt continued to be there for Jeremy to help him move on from Bonnie Bennett. Also, Matt grew to care for "Sarah Salvatore" as a friend due to Jeremy's involvement with her, but Enzo kills her and Matt is furious at him In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Matt and Jeremy decide to spend Christmas together in Mystic Falls' town square. Jeremy is seen alone wishing Bonnie a "Merry Christmas" and a "wish you were here" before joining the celebration with his family and friends, which included spending time with his best friend, Matt. Quotes Season Three :Matt: What'd you just say? :Jeremy: Nothin'. :Matt: Did you just say "Vicki?' As in my sister, Vicki? :Jeremy: What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything. :-- The Birthday. :Jeremy: Personal items. And, it works best when a family member tries to make contact. :Matt: No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister. :Jeremy: She said, "Help me." :Matt: If you're messing with me, man... :-- The Hybrid. ---- Season Four : (Matt moves in with Jeremy) : Matt: I’ll keep an eye on you and we can keep this hunter business in check. : - My Brother’s Keeper : Jeremy: Go ahead, make a move. : Matt: I drove up here to be your wing-man, not kick your ass. : - After School Special ---- Season Five : Matt: "There are worse things than having to visit your girlfriend at college on the weekends, Jer. It’s called 'normal.'" : - Home Season Six Gallery 103-073-Jeremy-Matt.png 106-131-Jeremy-Matt.png 106-132-Jeremy-Matt~Vicki.png 301VampireDiaries0970.jpg 301VampireDiaries0980.jpg 301VampireDiaries0998.jpg 301VampireDiaries1580.jpg 301VampireDiaries1618.jpg 302VampireDiaries0267.jpg 302VampireDiaries0268.jpg 302VampireDiaries0298.jpg 302VampireDiaries0299.jpg 302VampireDiaries0988.jpg 302VampireDiaries0997.jpg 302VampireDiaries1005.jpg 302VampireDiaries1012.jpg 302VampireDiaries1013.jpg 302VampireDiaries1027.jpg 302VampireDiaries1028.jpg 302VampireDiaries1352.jpg 302VampireDiaries1353.jpg 302VampireDiaries1358.jpg 302VampireDiaries1363.jpg 302VampireDiaries1378.jpg 302VampireDiaries1400.jpg 302VampireDiaries1409.jpg 302VampireDiaries1411.jpg 302VampireDiaries1429.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m05s38.png 20121202-163228.JPG|Matt moves in with Jeremy 20121202-163230.JPG 20121202-162833.JPG VD406b0019r3-3241147301783290209.jpg Jeremy-and-matt-toast.jpg tumblr_maqiku1a1D1rhr66ao1_500.jpg|Season 3 Tvd-hybrid-jeremy-matt.jpg Jer/matt.png Matt-Donovan-and-Jeremy-Gilbert-in-TVD-4.10-After-School-Special.png Jeremy-gilbert-and-matt-donovan-gallery.jpg Matt-donovan-jeremy-gilbert-season-4-episode-7.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Matt-and-Jeremy-560x315.jpg News-for-matt.jpg Memorial-matt-and-jeremy.jpg 601-19-MattJeremy.png Yellow Ledbetter (22).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (24).jpg Normal tvd602 1104.jpg TVD 1740.jpg TVD 1767.jpg 6X06-102-MattJeremy.jpg 6X09-102-JeremyMatt.jpg 6X10-33-MattJeremy.jpg 6X10-75-JeremyEnzoMatt.jpg Trivia *They both have killed an Original vampire, and, by extension, an entire bloodline of vampires. **Matt killed Finn Mikaelson. **Jeremy killed Kol Mikaelson. *They both dated each other's sister. **Matt dated Elena, Jeremy's sister. **Jeremy dated Vicki, Matt's sister. *They became roommates in Season 4, when Matt moved into the Gilbert House with Jeremy to help him maintain his control over his hunter instincts. They later moved in together again in Season 5, when Jeremy moved out of the Salvatore Boarding House and into the Lockwood Mansion with Matt. They continued this arrangement until Jeremy moved to Santa Fe in Stay. *They were both killed by Damon Salvatore. **Due to Jeremy's death at the hands of Silas, Elena switched off her humanity; however, due to Matt's 'death', faked by Damon, she turned her humanity back on. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed